The present invention relates to a cardboard pallet-type container/exhibitor.
In recent times, a type of large container made of a single material is becoming increasingly widespread in packaging technology due to ecological reasons and package-recycling laws.
This is in fact the only way to reduce the relative amount of material assigned to packaging and at the same time allow complete recycling of the package without having to separate parts made of different materials.
A second strongly felt requirement, particularly in the field of packaging meant for products to be distributed in shops and supermarkets, is that the container must be able to also act as an exhibitor, so that the customer can directly take the packages contained therein in the required amount.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a container which can be manufactured by using a single material and can be obtained with a very simple operation.
An important object is to provide a container which can be placed directly in the point of sale so that it constitutes the exhibitor for the products contained therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a large container which can be easily filled in an orderly fashion even without necessarily resorting to automatic loading systems.
A further important object of the present invention is to provide a container which can be easily and completely filled with products intended for sale and then emptied manually or through automatic equipment and allows easier access.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container/exhibitor at low-cost.
A container/exhibitor made in folded cardboard is known from the document GB-A-2 027 413.
The aim and the objects of the present invention and others which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved instead by a container/exhibitor having the features of claim 1.